I Made It
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: He's waited all this time. He's waited throughout his whole career for this moment. This was his time. John Morrison One-shot


**One-shot: I Made It**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brief Description<strong>: He's waited all this time. He's waited throughout his whole career for this moment. This was his time._

_**Author's Note**: **Today (October 3rd, 2011) is John Morrison's 32**_**_nd_**_** birthday**, therefore I have decided to make it a tradition to write a one-shot for him on his birthday every year (this will apply to wrestlers whom I really, really like, depending on whether I can think of a one-shot to write as a dedication to them and a birthday present from a fan, though they'll never read it). This is just a simple one-shot, nothing to do with JFNFL, no kissing, no lovey dovey stuff, and no Katharyn for those who are sick of the two lovebirds, though I am quite sure there are those who are huge fans of them XD. Hope y'all enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>It had been nine years.<p>

Nine years since he'd stepped into the company. Nine years since he'd won the third season of _Tough Enough_ when he was nothing but a young, California surfer guy, looking to make it big in the pro wrestling business. Nine years since he started his journey, since he made the names 'Johnny Nitro' and later 'John Morrison' significant household names, since he'd stepped into the ring in front of thousands of screaming spectators.

Several times he'd had this very moment to clutch within his hands. Several times he'd been booked in these great moments, but in all of those times he'd failed to capitalize. He'd failed to climb to the very top of the food chain too many times before. Tonight, however, it was his time to shine, it was his time to claim his prize, and it was his time to reign dominant as king, the top dog, the big boss, the most dominant Superstar of them all.

Anxiously pulling on his tights, John Morrison gave his signature shoulder length brown hair a quick comb before slipping on his wrestling boots. He'd waited all year, throughout his whole career, hell throughout his entire life, for this moment to arrive. He hadn't thought, for once in his nine-year (and counting) tenure with the WWE, that he would find himself in this position, preparing for what was going to be the main event of his life.

This year, he was one of the two main events for Wrestlemania. He could hardly believe his ears when Vince announced him as heading the main card for the biggest event of all of professional wrestling. It wasn't until his victory at the Royal Rumble that year that he'd see his chances of even touching the prestigious gold belt he'd seen far too many times from his fellow colleagues John Cena and Triple H.

He'd known for years about the fans who proclaimed him one of the top contenders to be a world title holder. He'd seen all the comments, the rants, the forum threads, the Bleacher Report articles, and the dirt sheets. The comparisons of him with Shawn Michaels, the commendation of his in-ring performances, the reasons why he, not The Miz, should be a main eventer…it was all old news to him. As much as he appreciated the fans' support, he was tired of hearing and reading of why he deserved a world title run. Tonight, he was going to fulfill those dreams and silence the haters who called him 'overrated' or a 'spot-monkey'. (In his own opinion, he hadn't the slightest clue what a spot-monkey was)

As he did some stretches and a short, warm-up parkour routine backstage, John recalled that very day when Vince McMahon called him into his office, announcing to him the scripted finish that was scheduled to take place at the Royal Rumble: Morrison, the 14th entrant, was to simultaneously eliminate the other two remaining participants, John Cena and his former tag team partner, The Miz, and win the Royal Rumble for the first time in his career.

His stomach flipped when he realized Vince had awarded him that one-way ticket to Wrestlemania, the one-way ticket that he thought he'd never earn in his lifetime. He felt his heart drop when he realized his chances of obtaining a world title for the first time his career were within his grasp, when the creative team informed him of plans to feud with current-reigning champion CM Punk, and the possibility of him emerging victorious at Wrestlemania.

He hadn't felt this elated, this ecstatic, not even when he won _Tough Enough_ years back. No, this was an even bigger feeling, a much more important milestone for him than making it into the main roster in the first place. This year, John Morrison was going to capitalize to the top and finally make himself a name next to the likes of John Cena, Edge, Triple H and his good friend Randy Orton.

Reflecting back on how he made it to where he was at that very moment in the first place, he smiled upon realizing how simple it had been to get the push he—according to the many adoring fans—deserved for a long time. All it took was a thirty-second phone call and a thorn off of his side to reward him with this monumental achievement. In fact, he was amazed at how his pushy, ex-girlfriend had been such a poison to his career.

Tired of her promiscuity and the blame he constantly received for her sneaky, manipulative actions, he finally broke the relationship off with her so he was not only free to pursue his well-deserved push, but Vince McMahon would finally take a liking to him; this meant the end of jobbing to title holders and meaningless mid-card matches.

John was surprised at how his break-up had impacted his relationship. He wished he had been a little more aware of how she was hampering his ability to surge to the top where the main event awaited him. But matters aside, this was his moment. In just twenty minutes of action, high-flying, and as netizens quote 'spot-monkey moves', he was finally going to achieve what the likes of Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, and Bret Hart had all achieved before him.

His heart hammering against his well defined, chiseled chest, John Morrison slipped on his trench coat as soon as it was his cue, wiping the small beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead, making his way towards gorilla, where in just minutes, he would step out from the curtains and emerge from backstage to a roaring Miami crowd at Sun Life Stadium, where his dreams would finally come true…


End file.
